When Universes Collide
by babo616
Summary: When a 13 year old boy is told to save a princess, stop a war, take down a crime organization, prevent a mad scientist from causing evil, and save a planet from a food shortage, things get a little crazy! With the help of a few friends, the universe, or universes, they must stop the collision from causing total life extinction.
1. Chapter 1

When Universes Collide

Hey guys, babo616 here for my first full story! Its going to be an awesome crossover of a bunch of video game franchises, but it will mostly be focused on sonic the hedgehog. I have an OC so that'll be interesting, too! Hope you enjoy, and on with the show! :D

The sun rose on a glistening Monday morning. Dew drops on the grass, warm air in the springtime atmosphere, and not a sound to be heard, except for the bird chirps in the trees. It was a calm morning, until Daniel woke up.

"**OH NO! I'm late for school!" **Said the 13- year old boy as he arose from his bed and looked at his clock, which read 6:55 A.M. He quickly sprinted to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. He sported a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and covered it with a grey hoodie. Quickly running down the stairs, Daniel ran by in a flash past his mother, which made her say, "What's the rush dear?"

"Mom, look at the clock." He said with an 'Are you kidding me?' face. "Oh my, you've got 5 minutes to get ready for school, hurry up!" The boy sighed as he quickly slapped together a lunch and scarfed down a pancake in 30 seconds. Throwing on his blue backpack he sprinted out the door and across the street to his bus stop. One of his friends, Robert had already been there for about 10 minutes.

"Dude, your late again." The not-so noticeable Muslim (He looks Italian or something) pointed out the bus rounding the corner and coming down the street. "Well, I guess I'm a bit off track today." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. The boys boarded the bus and Daniel sat in a seat behind Robert.

About 5 minutes later they reached one of Daniel's best friend's bus stop, Adam. The French Canadian boy sat down next to Daniel and started talking about a game they both LOVE called Minecraft. "Hey Dan, yesterday I built a huge castle the protected my diamonds from a bunch of creepers. Then I shot some fire charges at their face and the all BURNED!" He said with a creepy smile and clawed hands pointing towards the ceiling. Yes, Adam is a bit crazy. "That's… great. I had found a way to make a spring using TNT." Daniel said with confidence.

"That's cool. Well, we're at school." Adam had gotten off the yellow bus with Daniel as they walked into the building. The Middle School was mostly made of brick with occasionally a piece of metal holding up the structure. It was an old building, having it be one of the first schools built in the town. As he entered the building he walked down the long hallway to get to his locker, where he met another friend, Tucker. He wore glasses and had a faded plaid sweatshirt with grey jeans. "C'mon Dan, let's get walking." He said with his usual laid back voice.

It was their routine to walk around the hallways until the bell rings for first period. They just talked about things that are going on in their lives, and showed interest in similar topics. As they walked down the hallway they passed by two girls, who were their friends. Their names were Gaby, and Victoria. Gaby was a Puerto Rican with dark hair, a creeper hoodie, and purples jeans. Victoria was a polish girl who sported a blue hoodie, black sweatpants, and had light brown hair.

"Hey Dan," Tucker nudged the boy and pointed to Victoria. "Its your 'girlfriend'. Go talk to her." He said with a laugh. Daniel started to turn red. "Tucker, just because we like the same things, are friends, and talk to each other a lot, doesn't mean we're a couple. Besides, you should be focusing on your own life with Gaby." He said in a cocky tone. "Shut up!" Tucker said and Daniel started to laugh. Then Dan thought to himself, _Well, I guess Victoria is a bit cute. I wonder how she feels about me… _His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the bell. Tucker and Dan hi fived as they went to there separate classes.

On another planet in another universe, a cobalt hedgehog was speeding towards a tower that had housed a factory of robots. It was a dark night; so cloudy you couldn't see the bright moonlight behind the clouds. The speed of the hedgehog was so fast; you could only see a blur of the creature, a blue blur. As he eyeballed the active factory, he thought to himself, _I wonder what new toys Egghead_ _is putting together in Santa's workshop. _As he approached the fortress, he saw a red siren, blasting an alert signal, specifically designed to warn the Doctor when the hedgehog approached.

"Intruder alert! Hedgehog within a 500 yards radius! Prepare for battle!" The siren bellowed as the doctor spotted Sonic on his security cameras. "Crap! He's come to ruin my little experiment. Ill have to show him his place." had stood up, stroking his mustache and thinking to himself, _If only I can find one weakness that will make the hedgehog snap. I need to see his dark side…_

His thoughts were cut short when the metal door to his office had been blown off the hinges. "Sorry to interrupt your meditation time Egghead, but I'm here to ruin your toys, again." Sonic said with a smirk on his face. "Well, Sonic, I wont be the one getting angry after this," Eggman had sat down in his chair and it sunk into the ground. A couple of seconds later, a huge robot had come out of the floor. It had 3 claws on two hands and an energy tank on its back. Eggman sat in his eggpod on the top of his machine, where he controlled the beast of the robot.

"but you will!" The scientist laughed as the hedgehog prepared for a fight, a fight he'd never forget.

WOAH FIRST CHAPTER ALREADY DONE! I just started this today as I was inspired by another fanfiction I had read called Sonic: The Battle Begins. Its awesome and I recommend you check it out. Sonic characters are owned by SEGA and everyone else is owned by me, well, half me. See you guys next chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, babo616 back with another chapter! The last one went a little too quick in my opinion so ill try to make this next one with a little bit more length. If you think that my chapters are too short, just tell me and ill try to fix things up. Now on with the show! :D

After a long, tiring day at school, Daniel had gotten off the bus. To his luck, it started pouring buckets. The boy sighed as he walked his walk to his house. After entering his house he tiptoes upstairs to his bedroom, being careful not to wake his baby sister up from her nap. He snuck up into his room, closed the door, and collapsed onto his bed.

_Let's review what I have to do for my homework… _He started thinking to himself. _Social studies needs me to write a report on Lewis and Clark within the EXTREMELY LONG TIMESPAN of two days. Math wants me to watch a video and take notes. Language arts requires a nice, relaxing, essay to write. I need to make a whole buttload of flash cards to study for a Spanish test, and science wants me to make a diagram on moon phases. Sounds like FUN!_

He ran his hands down his face in agony as he marveled at the sight of his stuffed folder in his backpack, papers falling out one by one as he picked it up. Daniel stood up and looked out his rainy window. "I wish there was some sort of adventure that awaited me soon." He whispered to himself and started his marathon of homework.

"What do you mean I will…"Sonic had started as he prepared to battle his arch nemesis. The scientist had lifted five cages out of the ground, holding five of his friends. These characters were Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Cream the Rabbit, and Silver the Hedgehog. Sonic, getting angrier at the meathead was astonished on how Eggman had gotten his friends captured without him knowing.

'How did… how did you get them?!" Sonic asked. His fur started to turn a bit darker.

"Oh you silly hedgehog, you don't know how good henchmen are until you have some." Chuckled the evil scientist. Sonic's eye color started to disappear. "SONIC! STOP! IT'S A TRAP!" Tails tried shouting this to his friend behind the glass, but sadly, it was soundproofed.

"Oh what's wrong little hedgehog?" started to taunt him with a little girly voice. "Am I not being very fair? I would be glad to share my toys if you just give me one thing." Sonic's whole body turned a deep, bitter black color and his voice got significantly deeper.

"What do you WANT FROM ME?!" He shouted with rage.

"Nothing much at all… Except your rage." The scientist laughed at the poor hedgehog.

"YOU FAT DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHI-." Sonic was cut off by a grab of Eggman's claw.

"Ah ah ahh. Watch your mouth. You wouldn't want your mommy to hear that, now would you?" At this point, Sonic was pissed off. He was able to strengthen his anger and rip apart eggman's robot's arms. He took the claws off and attempted to stab Eggman, with the intention to kill. However, the hedgehog missed and was grabbed by a force coming from Eggman's power container.

"Keep it going hedgehog, you're only destroying yourself!"

Back on earth, Daniel had finally finished his homework. It was around 7:00 P.M. when his fingers were getting cold from all the time he spent in his basement. Daniel stretched his muscles, and hiked his way up two flights of stairs, and spent the next 10 minutes taking a nice, relaxing, warm, comfortable shower. When he got out, he changed into some warm clothes and sat down in his living room to watch one of his favorite TV shows, NCIS. Suddenly, the sofa started to rumble a little bit. Daniel looked around the couch and he found, his cell phone. Confused why anyone would text him (Considering he only gave his number to about 5 people), he looked oddly at the message, which had said this:

From Anonyms Number:

Dear Daniel,

Please come to the brush pile behind your shed. We need you _immediately_.

"I wonder what this is for…." The boy pondered as he scurried outside to the back of the old shed. The brush pile was a humongous pile of sticks that had been put there when his family removed a few trees from their yard. He and his siblings pretended that the pile was a fort when they were younger, and played games while hiding from their parents.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Daniel asked as he searched around the pile of wood. He poked through leaves, dirt, and sticks for about 10 minutes, and then he thought. "It was probably some stupid prank texter or something. I'm gonna head back inside." He started to go back inside when suddenly, a bright yellow light had appeared out of the stick pile.

Faintly within the light he could see a majestic, glowing bird. It had large, yellow wings with a hint of red on them. The tail feathers were a beautiful gold with a small red dot in the middle. A voice started to come from the light.

"Daniel…" The voice said with a smooth tone.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The boy questioned.

"Many great worlds are in danger, and YOU are the only one who can save them."

"Me? But I'm just an ordinary human. I cant possibly have the ability save worlds…"

"Oh yes you do, or at least, NOW you do." The light started to glow brighter, until Daniel felt like he was blind. He was taken into the air and was thrown into the sky. Rings of fire that made him shine brightly surrounded him. The rings were closing in on him, causing him to change shape. He grew majestic wings that had helped him float in the air, without the strength of the light. He grew a small tail that was tipped with a small flame.

"Go on, Daniel. You are now one with the phoenix." The light said this as Daniel was sent through a portal to who knows where.

Sonic was getting the stuffing sucked out of him. He immediately lost his dark color that was gained from raging on Doctor Eggman. He fell to the ground on his face, causing him to go unconscious.

"With this dark energy," The Eggman started, "I now have the ability to reverse the effects of the Chaos Emeralds and have them work towards me instead of the master emerald. I WILL BE INVINCIBLE! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"You'll never get away with this Eggman!" Amy said in anger. "Sonic will destroy you!"

"Oh, well if he does destroy me, you wont be there to see it. NOW GET LOST!" The 7 emeralds had started to gravitate towards the mad scientist from the floor.

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THE EMERALDS?" Knuckles flipped out when he saw this.

"Just like I said to Sonic, ITS CALLED HENCHMEN!" The scientist shouted as he prepared a machine that would send the five away from Mobius.

"Lets see, I think ill send Tails to htrae, Knuckles should have a splendid time on Corneria, Amy will be banished to Kanto, Silver can go to the Mushroom Kingdom, and Cream, my dear, you will hangout on the world of Popstar. Enjoy your trips! THERE ARE NO RETURNING FLIGHTS!"

Eggman had hit a button that caused 5 of the emeralds to send each friend to their said destinations.

"If they think they can come back," Eggman had released the dark energy from the capsule and it covered the emeralds, making them a dull black. "negating the powers of the emeralds will crush their dreams!" The Scientist cackled as he thought of how amazing the world will be without Sonic and his friends.

HOWS THAT FOR A CHAPTER? I know htrae is not the official name for the next world we travel to but eh, it works. I was going to put this out yesterday but I was too lazy. I might be a little late considering April vacation is almost over and Easter is tomorrow so yeah. Anyways, see you next chapter and Happy Easter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

IM BACK KIDDIES! Sorry, that was my weird side ^_^'. Anyways the time that I type this is a day after Easter and let me tell you, there was A LOT (Its not one word) of candy! I have a huge bag left over of what we have left so, yay. Anyways hope you enjoy this next chapter!

With his face implanted into the ground, Daniel thought he was dead. Nothing but darkness was what his eyes saw. His face felt muddy and this new extension on wings made him feel a bit awkward. Daniel stood up, and was a bit shaken by the extra weight on his back but he learned to balance it off quickly. He looked around the plain field that he stood in. The suns stunning rays showed off soft green grass in this lush, vivid landscape beautifully. The boy looked around, squinting to adjust his eyes to the light. Daniel saw a huge city full of large skyscrapers that seems to touch the sky.

"Where am I? Before I woke up I was at my house."

He looked at his hand that had turned a slightly brighter yellow than his normal skin tone. Daniel clenched his fist and said to himself:

"I need to find some answers. Why was I chosen to "Save" these "Worlds" in "Danger"? Why couldn't this light have chosen someone else…"

An alarming explosion coming from the city cut off his thoughts. A huge cloud of smoke had covered the towers.

"That looks like a problem. I'm not sure if I should check it out. Maybe surrounding the outskirts of town would be a smarter idea."

With that Daniel attempted to fly his wings, but he failed, epically. Walking was his only choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic's eyelids rose open, to see a dark chamber with a small torch on the wall to provide light. He could see well enough to know that he had some chains on him. Heavy black metal balls that seemed unmovable weighed them down. He stood up and looked around the dark chamber. Sonic tugged at the weights. No movement.

"Well well well. How does it feel to be trapped, caged, and abused?" The scientist, Eggman, had appeared from behind a rising plate on the stone wall.

"What do you mean by abused…"

The drowsy hedgehog started before he was cut off. Electrical pulses had violently shocked the animal. He screamed out in pain and still tried to pull on the chains. Nothing helped numb the feeling of electricity through his nerves. The shock stopped, and the cobalt hero collapsed.

"I'm going to enjoy watching your send off party to Hell. Take advantage of this time and contemplate your stupid decisions you've made your whole life."

The scientist left the room with this remark making sonic more pissed than he ever was before.

"You basta… AHHHHHH!" The hedgehog screamed in pain as he was being electrocuted by these chained teslas.

"This is it. My life is over. My friends are gone, I'm rotting in a prison death chamber, and no one here to help…"

Again, he was cut off, but not by an unfriendly noise, but a familiar one.

"Hedgehog spotted. Commencing wall destruction." A robotic voice was heard on the other side of the wall.

"Come on! Why can't that retard Eggman afford a cleaner chamber of doom?" A sassy seductive sound pierced through the wall as a plate of stone was blown off, causing the weights to break.

"It's because Mr. Faker The Hedgehog here sucks at defending himself." A softer, but much harder toned voice came from the direction of the other voices.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked with small coughs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel strolled around the outskirts of the now terrorized city. Many suburban houses made up this area. Not many people were outside of their houses to see the phoenix hybrid so Daniel thought that now was a great time to teach himself how to fly.

"Lets try an experiment here." The boy thought to himself.

He focused his strength on his back and continually pulsed a controlled beat on his back. Soon enough his wings started to flap and he slowly ascended from the ground. He raised his arms in victory, then fell to the ground and plopped on his face.

"This is harder than I thought. Maybe if I…"

The boy had continually controlled his pressure and soon enough, he was afloat in the breeze. Now he needed to figure out how to move forward and steer himself.

"If I tilt my pressure a bit forward I could…"

He started to tilt the pressure and he moved slowly forward. As felt more comfortable with it, he started tilting more, and more pressure. Daniel tilted too much as he went flying too fast to control himself. He started descend into the ground, making a long, straight hole into the ground where he landed, face first.

"I need a bit of controlling lessons but other wise, I think I'm good."

The boy looked around the area where he landed. In front of him was a white circular building with a huge satellite at the top. He slowly creeped towards the window and started to listen in on the conversation he heard inside.

"I'm telling you, a microprocessor chip would work perfectly fine." A younger voice had spoken these words.

"Nonsense, um, Tails. I believe that an electrical pulse would cancel out the wasted data being sent through the system. A microprocessor would only redirect it to somewhere it shouldn't be." An older man's voice could be heard saying those sentences.

"I guess your right. You really are a genius, Dr. Light!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the smoke from the collapsed wall had rolled by, three figures emerged into sight. One of which looked like an exact clone of Sonic. The differences were the black fur instead of blue, and he had red stripes along his quills. The second figure was a white bat wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a giant pink heart that outlined her chest. She had black wings that had stretched behind Shadow's back. The third figure was a red metal robot with a black head. He was really large and had silver fingers that were currently transformed into rocket launchers.

"Computing, computing. Weren't we looking for Sonic?" Asked the robot named E-123 Omega.

"Omega, "Faker" is a pet name that Shadow uses to identify Sonic." The bat named Rouge used in a smooth voice.

"So Sonic is Faker?" Asked Omega.

"No. Faker is my pet rock's name." Shadow stated sarcastically at the robot.

"Where is your rock then?"

"I'M BEING SARCASTIC IDIOT!"

"Oh. So Sonic is faker?"

"Yes Omega. Jeez your slow."

"But I have rocket feet…"

"OH MY GOD ITS AN EXPRESSION!"

"Omega, ignore Shadow." Rouge said to break up the fight.

"Ok then. Hi faker!" Omega said with a happy tone.

"Don't call me that. Call me 'Not Shadow'" The blue hedgehog chuckled.

"But I can't store name data for two names with Shadow in them…"

"OKAY ENOUGH! I'M SHADOW, SHE'S ROUGE, HE'S SONIC, AND YOU'RE OMEGA, OKAY!?" The black hedgehog was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Before Omega could make a smart remark a red siren went off.

"WARNING, WARNING, PRISONERS EXECUTION ROOM HAS BEEN BREACHED! FIND THEM AND TAKE THEM HOSTAGE!" The loud voice had bellowed.

"Damn it. We've wasted time. We have to get out, now!" The grumpy black hedgehog said as reinforcements robots sped their way across the long halls.

"Let me lead. I know this base like the back of my hand." Sonic had stated as he quickly sped into the hall in the opposite direction of the robots.

"Lead the way blue boy!" Rouge shouted as Team Dark followed sonic in his steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Light? I never heard of him. I must not be on Earth if I am, though I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't." Daniel said as he pondered where he was.

Suddenly a head poked out the window and looked at Daniel. It had yellow fur and blue eyes. They stared at him with confusion.

"Can I help you?" The fox's face asked.

"Oh c'mon now Tails, let it in!" The older voice said.

"Sure thing doctor. Come inside!"

Daniel had stood up and folded his wings as he approached the front door and opened it. The first thing he saw was a giant machine with a small chamber at the end of it. He gazed at the laboratory then the old scientist introduced himself.

"I'm Dr. Thomas Light. I invent and build robots that will help out humanity." The man had a long white beard and wore a lab coat with red pants. He had brown shoes and sported a blue with white polka dotted tie around his neck.

"And I'm Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails! And who might you be?" The small two tailed fox asked with happiness in his voice.

"I'm Daniel. I just came here out of nowhere and I seem to be a phoenix hybrid thingy and…" He was interrupted by the grip of Dr. Light.

"Wow! What kind of metal is this? Where did your creators get such a clean voice chip? What kind of processor are you running on?" The doctor asked these questions as he pinched and poked Daniel's wings and tail feathers.

"OUCH! Uh sir, this is all natural." Daniel said with pain in his voice. "I'm not a robot."

"Sorry. I guess I got a bit too excited again!" The Doctor said.

"Yeah. Hey Dan, do you have any magical powers?" Tails asked.

"Well no but…" His hands launched a small fireball that had stopped in mid air.

"And you said you didn't have powers." The fox smirked.

"I didn't know I could do that." Daniel said in amazement.

The fireball had started swirling in small circles until it enlarged itself a little bit, causing a small, gold phoenix, to appear out of the fire. The small bird looked around the room and when he laid eyes on Daniel, he flew up to him and snuggled at his chest.

"I'm guessing you're here to help huh? Well, I guess I'll call you, Flare!" Daniel said with a happy expression. The bird had nodded to the idea and climbed on Daniel's shoulder.

"Okay then. Daniel, and Flare, I need you both to go after that robot going rogue at the city." The Doctor said with distress in his voice.

"Bass doesn't know what he's doing."

Hello there reader! Did you like that chapter? Yes I decided to tackle the Megaman universe first just because I though it would make a great intro world. And Flare exists just because every good main character needs a friend to have along the way, AND WHY NOT A BABY PHEONIX THEY ARE TOO CUTE XD. Anyways Sonic is owned by SEGA and Capcom owns Megaman. See you next time! :D


End file.
